highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Greypaw
|rank=Apprentice |mentor=Cloudbelly |mentoring= |parents= Noonstar (Mother) Sparkbite (Father) |sibling/s=Tytopaw(Sister) Lunapaw (Brother) Eclipsepaw(Brother) |mate/s= |kit/s= |caption1 =Credit to Seth for the art }} Greypaw is a large tomkit of Skyclan, he was the result of a Political Litter between Thunderclan and Skylcan. Despite his sibling's rowdy behaviors, Greykit is the epitome of a gentle giant. Appearance Heritage: '''Oriental Shorthair/American Shorthair '''Description: Greypaw is an unusually large tomkit with very short, fine fur. He has light grey fur, his underbelly being an off-white, and several purple-grey markings are scattered throughout his pelt. He has incredibly large ears, legs as gangly as a fawn's, and a normally mopey-looking face. He has two different-colored eyes: one being a blood red, the other a bright purple. He is the only kitten in his litter with this weird trait. Palette: : = Base (#d7d7d7) : = Underbelly/Markings (#f4f1eb) = Markings (#6c666d) : = Eye LEFT (#4b58b1) : = Eye RIGHT (#6e0200) : =Ears/Nose (#d18a8b) Voice: Little Foot Scent: '''Milk, lavender '''Personality ' + POLITE ' ' + ENDEARING ' + GENTLE ' '± CURIOUS ± METICULOUS − WITHDRAWN/RESERVED −CRITICAL ' ' − DELICATE 'Likes' *Noonstar, his Mother. *Owls. 'Dislikes' * Loud noises, especially if they're sudden. * Sparkbite. * Grubs. 'Goals' * Re-meet his lost siblings, keep in contact with them. 'Fears' *Being taken away from Skyclan and his Mother. *Distracting Noonstar from her duties as leader. 'History' Kithood * Greykit is born, he is noticeably the largest in his litter of four. ** The litter is a political agreement between Sparkbite and Noondapple- establishing an alliance between Thunderclan and Skyclan. * Unlike his siblings, he is much more mellow- showing no interest in playfighting the others in the Nursery. ** He's very dependent on Noondapple, crying for her whenever she leaves the Nursery. Noondapple, far too attached to the grey kitten, nicknames him "Little Grey". * Owlstar goes missing, Noondapple seems very distraught by this. ** Noondapple attends a Gathering soon after, posing as Skyclan's Leader. She brings her kits along in a sling. ** After the Gathering she meets with Sparkbite, the litter's father, and gives Lunakit, Eclipsekit, and Tytokit away to the scarred tom. Upset, he tries to call for help by shouting his first word: "Noon!" * Noondapple and Greykit return to camp, bombarded by questioning cats. ** Noondapple sends out patrols, locating the lifeless body of Birdlegs and brings it to camp. His bloodied fur reeks of "Shadowclan". ** Squirmishes between the two clans occur because of this. * Noondapple receives her nine lives, becoming Noonstar! * Greykit, Noonstar, Boulderbreeze, and Rabbitleap all talk about the many animals in the forest. ** Noonstar tells the story of an owl, also mentioning how Greykit was named after an owl. This sparks curiosity within the little tom, Greykit vowing to track down an owl. Apprenticehood * Greypaw becomes an apprentice! His mentor is Cloudbelly! ** Noonstar and Greypaw talk about visiting their Thunderclan kin. * Greypaw visits Thunderclan, meeting his siblings and father. ** He and Lunapaw get along, however Greypaw is left feeling bitter towards his father and his actions during the meeting. * Bircheyes and Finnclaw, two devote followers of Starclan, go on saintly rambles. ** Finnclaw speaks about half-clan kits (Greypaw) rather negatively, viewing them as sin and impure. Greypaw feels dishonorable because of this, feeling that he is unwanted by his clanmates and that he holds no true worth within the forest. 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Infatuated with | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- Thunderclan He doesn't know much about this clan, all that he knows is that his Father took his Brothers and Sisters here.. * Sparkbite/Deputy/Father/'⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁' ** Why did his Father take his siblings away? Where did they go? Will he ever see them again? * Tytopaw/Apprentice/Sister/'⦁⦁' ** He doesn't remember much of his sister. * Lunapaw/Apprentice/Brother/'⦁⦁' ** He doesn't remember much of his brother. * Eclipsepaw/Apprentice/Brother/'⦁⦁' ** He doesn't remember much of his brother. Windclan He looks confused, who are they? Riverclan He looks confused, who are they? Shadowclan '' Noondapple doesn't seem to like them.'' Skyclan Skyclan is lonelier now that his siblings are gone.. Noonstar seems sad all the time, too. * Noonstar/Leader/'⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁' ** Greypaw loves his Mother with all of his heart! He'd do anything to make her happy, he'll beat up all of Shadowclan is he needed to! Outsiders He looks confused, who are they? 'Trivia' *Believes he is an alien because of his two different colored eyes. *Takes interest in owls. 'Quotes' "X" ''-EXPLANATION'' 'Fanart' Spoon grey.png|Drawn by Seth Spoon four.png|Drawn by Seth Gtfredrtyju.png|Drawn by Seth Greykit.png|Drawn by Alyssa Grey.png|Drawn by Grape Letting go b ag.png|Drawn by Ag Image0 (1).png|Drawn by Kale 332.png __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:SkyClan Category:Kit